General Kam
Bio General Kam was a fictional character of Death from Above. He was a recurring antagonist played by Arthur Keenan. Kam was killed in action by the Marauders on New Abilene in 3025. He was the commanding officer of the Mercenary Unit called the "Lost Third" both times he met our heroes. History Before meeting the Marauders, General Kam commanded the Third Marik Militia siding with Anton Marik during the Marik civil war. When his side lost, the unit was officially disbanded and hunted down by fifth and thirty-first Marik Militia. Somehow avoiding the hunters, he fled deeper into the periphery with his unit to hide. There he turned what was left of the third into a mercenary unit named "Lost Third". In 3023 his unit was fighting under his command in New Abilene's civil war on the rebel side, earning a reputation for brutality at the same time the Marauders came to the planet. Leah Adnan was at that time a Mechwarrior in the Lost Third and she took part in the massacre of Edwin Jones' lance. Coryphée and the General developed an acrimonious relashionship and she left the Lost Third, joining the Marauders in time to engage the General. At the conclusion of the engagement, the General surrendered and was delivered to New Abilene's senate by the Marauders. Because of his deeds (and maybe other reasons like to hide the truth about the slaughter of the miner lance) Coryphée wanted to kill Kam, but was not allowed to do so. Instead - to keep him from ever piloting a mech again - she was allowed to cut off his hands. Kam was classified as a politcal prisioner by the senate and held in prison for his role in the New Abilene civil war for the remainder of the third succession war. At the conclusion of the war, as part of a blanket amnesty for mercenaries and "clean slates" for the periphery states with ComStar to be able to hire mercenaries in the future, Kam was released and rejoined the Lost Third with a ever growing thirst for revenge on Mason's Marauders. Shortly thereafter he send a message to the Marauders, challenging them to a Lance on Lance duel (by the rules of honor) at any time and place of their choice. Should they not comply to the duel, he threatened to start raiding New Abilene again, hurting civilians to get at the Marauders. The Marauders did not shy away from the duel, and settled the score once and for all in New Abilene's badlands - despite some outside interference by Edwin Jones' family member George Jones and Kam telling Edwin Jones the truth about Coryphées entanglement with the Lost Third and in the miner lance incident. The arbiter - the rules called for - of that duel was none other than Baroness Lazarov, at the behest of Cameron Coyne. In the final minutes of the battle, disobeying Talon's orders, Coryphée put a full Alpha into the APC Kam was riding, putting him to his final rest once and for all. His remaining forces surrended (preventing further harm from Talon despite the aforementioned disobeying). Personality PLACEHOLDER Quotes PLACHEHOLDER Trivia * none yet Category:Character Category:OpFor Category:Player Character